1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for verifying a color of an LED in a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards often contain one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) used as external signals, internal diagnostics and for other suitable applications. Typically, verification of the operation of a printed circuit board having LEDs required powering up a fully rendered printed circuit board and manually verifying the operation of the LEDs. Alternatively, a test fixture may be constructed including bulky and expensive fiber optics that extend between the printed circuit board to be tested and a test system.
Alternatively, verification of the operation of LEDs within a printed circuit board may be accomplished without a power supply such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,037, issued to Schmitt, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety in a manner consistent with the present document
Determination of the color and brightness of the LEDs, beyond mere verification, typically requires extensive calibration and set-up to align sensors with the LEDs and run the wiring necessary for sending numerous signals to determine such parameters of the LEDs.